


welcome to group chat hell

by Lilithen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, also warning for cussing ig, i still don't know how to tag things, this is really self indulgent at times, this starts off right before a walker to remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithen/pseuds/Lilithen
Summary: this is just a texting fic with no structure really and with a focus on marty, jonah, amber and tj being good friendsalso the thing they're using to talk is a website similar to discord just to avoid confusion





	welcome to group chat hell

**Author's Note:**

> jonah: galacticguitar122/jonahbabonah
> 
> marty: narutorun
> 
> amber: spoon
> 
> tj: basketballguy
> 
> also this will have more chapters lmao

**~ The group chat "h?" has been created by user basketballguy. ~**

basketballguy: welcome to the group chat fellas

spoon: why am i part of this

narutorun: yeah tj why is amber being dragged into this

narutorun: this isn't what she deserves

basketballguy: idk i just thought she'd enjoy the chaos

galacticguitar122: ok but this is my first time using whatever this group chat thing is

galacticguitar122: what is happening marty please help

basketballguy: jonah you don't have to make your nickname your username lmao

spoon: wait this is jonah's first time using this?? nice

narutorun: ffoojofhSGIODHDHO JONAH

galacticguitar122: ok so how do i change my nickname

narutorun: alt + f4

galacticguitar122: ok

basketballguy: JONAH NO

**~ User galacticguitar122 has left the chat. ~**

spoon: IM WHEE ZING

spoon: MARTY WHY

narutorun: im sorry i couldn't help myself

basketballguy: now i have to reinvite him tho, thanks marty

narutorun: no problem ;)

spoon: how is this already a mess tj created it like 6 minutes ago

**~ User jonahbabonah had joined the chat. ~**

narutorun: SHIT

jonahbabonah: do u really want to fight me marty

narutorun: please don't kill me jonah

spoon: no jonah please fight him i wanna see this

basketballguy: me too

narutorun: i feel betrayed

jonahbabonah: i will spare u if u get me baby taters

narutorun: fine

basketballguy: is the spoon even open, amber we need answers

spoon: no it's so late what

jonahbabonah: fine baby taters tomorrow

narutorun: ok valid

spoon: just so you know the spoon isn't open until like 9 in the morning tomorrow

narutorun: that doesn't really matter i sleep in until like 2

basketballguy: you sleep in until 2??? even i don't sleep in for that long

jonahbabonah: i wake up at 8 and i expect my baby taters by 10 at the latest so you better set an alarm

narutorun: why do you need them specifically by 10 at the latest

jonahbabonah: i eat lunch at 1 which is before you even wake up so I want them before lunch

narutorun: that actually makes sense and i hate you for it

basketballguy: wait everyone please this is a no judgement zone

narutorun: yay i love positivity :)

basketballguy: unless it's marty being judged

narutorun: :(

spoon: don't worry marty you're still somewhat valid

narutorun: thank you amber for actually respecting me

jonahbabonah: hey what about me

narutorun: no you're forcing me to wake up early just to get you baby taters

narutorun: which is gross

spoon: how does that count as gross

basketballguy: gross is the best term for anything bad i thought you knew this amber

narutorun: thank you tj, you've gone from invalid to on thin fucking ice

basketballguy: cool thanks

spoon: wait shit it's late and i have work tomorrow, i'll talk to you all tomorrow bye

narutorun: bye cool baby tater lady!!!

jonahbabonah: bye amber!!

basketballguy: talk to you later you funky little lesbian

**~ User spoon has left the chat. ~**

narutorun: ok i just thought of this but if i go play pokemon sun for like 4 hours would it make my brain juice hurt

basketballguy: i absolutely hate the way you worded that but 4 hours shouldn't fry your brain too bad, so you're good

jonahbabonah: yeah you'll probably be alright

narutorun: ok im gonna test it out wish me luck friends

jonahbabonah: bye marty, i'll see you and my baby taters tomorrow

basketballguy: bye fool

**~ User narutorun has left the chat. ~**

jonahbabonah: i should actually be getting sleep too, so i'll talk to you tomorrow tj

basketballguy: ok, talk to you later yo

**~ User jonahbabonah has left the chat. ~**

**~ User basketballguy has left the chat. ~**


End file.
